Currently, most fiber fabricating raw materials used in the fireproof or flame retarding fabrics are mixtures of polyacrylonitrile fiber family and Polyacrylonitrile fiber family evenly blended by mechanical means such as that shown in the Taiwan Patent Certificated No. I24848, or multi-bundled Polyacrylonitrile fiber via directly rolling traction in rolling stage by thermal means such as that shown in the Taiwan Patent Certificated No. 182661, or Polyolefin added with flame retardant by chemically copolymerization such as that shown in the Taiwan Patent Certificated No. 191223. Besides, there are some inferior fireproof or flame retarding fabrics, which are sparingly processed by only directly coating flame retarding agent on the surface of those raw materials mentioned above for scanting manufacturing cost.
However, all the fireproof or flame retarding fibers mentioned above belong to non-biodegradable fiber, whose wastes are harmful to natural environment due to unable to be naturally degraded. Accordingly, most countries stipulate relevant technical regulations about flammability for textile products in succession so that importing and marketing of such textile products against these technical regulations is prohibited Nevertheless, demand of the fireproof or flame retarding textile products is constantly increasing with result in substantial increasing of non-biodegradable fiber wastes, which lead to significantly unfavorable burden for natural environment. Moreover, for those textile products employed frugal process by adding or only directly coating flame retarding agent on those raw materials mentioned above, they may be reducing related manufacturing cost but at the sacrifice of flame retarding effect, which contrarily incurs invisible worry for household safety and human security.
In view of these foregoing facts, how to produce expected natural cellulose fibers, namely solvent-spun fiber, with long-acting flame retarding capability via special cross-linking reaction under preset process conditions becomes a critical and urgent demand.